His Comfortable Place
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: Law X Nami One-Shot, people! After Punk Hazard and Before DressRosa. The air is cold... everyone needs to have a comfortable place to sleep right?


**Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing such positive reviews in my last stories. **

***Welcome to New World Academy and The Feeling is Mutual, Nami-ya. Plus there is a SEQUEL of 'THE FEELING IS MUTUAL, NAMI-YA'**

**As promised I will post a lot of LawNa short stories. Minimum of 5 chapters at least. The only long chapter and reverse harem is Welcome to New World Academy. **

**No hates please. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

This story takes place after the Punk Hazard and before DressRosa.

Trafalgar Law was sleeping on the deck with his arms crossed and his long sword in his chest.

"Tra-guy.." the navigator tried to wake him up but he won't budge. Nami knew he can't wake him using the methods when she wake Zoro up. Law was another captain of a strong pirate ship. Somehow, she was scared of him. She must be very careful around him. She walked carefully towards him and put on a blanket on him. She nearly jumped at surprise when Law grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Law asked.

"Are you blind? I felt cold just by looking at you." Nami said as she crossed her arms. "You can go inside, Robin is on the watch and Franky is guarding Caesar. You don't have to worry a thing."

"I'm not fond of sleeping with other guys so forget it." Law closed his eyes once more.

"Then you can sleep in our room." Nami blurted out.

Law looked at her and realized what she had said and blushed. "Wh-what I meant was-..." Nami couldn't seem to find the right word to explain herself. "There are two beds and Robin is on guard. You can sleep in my bed..." Nami mentally smacked her brains. "I'll sleep at Robin's bed. IF you don't want to, it's fine! Really!" She took a step back and hide her crimson face. This is so unlike her! Why would she be nervous around this man? Maybe she like... nah... she's just scared of the cruel surgeon. After all, he's a deadly pirate too.

Law looked at the troubled navigator. He stood up and smirked. "Lead the way then, Nami-ya."

Nami turned to look at the man who was looking at her eyes with his own gray eyes. She nodded and walked towards the girl's cabin. Both of them walked inside and Nami closed the door behind them. Her heart was beating rapidly. Why not? She was alone in a room with the Heart Captain and to sum it up, he's cool looking!

Law sat at the left bed. "This is your bed, am I right?" Law asked.

Nami nodded. "How do you know?"

"It has your tangerine scene around it." Law took off his boots and his hat. Nami nearly died when she looked at the surgeon without his hat on! Law placed his sword beside the bed and covered himself in the blanket that Nami gave him earlier. He must admit, he like the scent. Nami made her way towards Robin's bed. The night was cold, she looked at around the bed and.. oh no, Robin must have brought her blanket along with her! She shivers and looked at the guy across the room. He was using her blanket!

"T-tra-guy?" Nami shivered.

Law turned his back away from her and tried to suppress his laughter. The navigator is currently at loss when she saw Law's shoulder shaking. Is it that cold? Great, now she'll feel bad if she were to steal away the blanket from the cold guy.

Law faked and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. Nami walked very slowly towards him, checking if he was already sleeping. Once Nami saw that he's breathing is steady and his eyes are closed, she carefully slipped beside the surgeon and lay beside him. She sighed in bliss when she felt the warm blanket on top of her. She closed her eyes and smiled at the warmth in her belly. Nami opened her eyes. She looked at belly, what! It seems that Law's arm made its way to to the navigator. Nami looked at Law, and flinched when Law's one eye, staring at her while smirking.

"Wha-!" Nami panicked.

"If you wanted to sleep with me, you could've just say so, Nami-ya." Law smirked.

Nami's face turned into crimson one. "I just did it because it is cold!"

Law shifted and bring the navigator closer to him. "I understand. If you're cold, do you know about body heat?"

Nami's head was about to explode in embarrassment.

Law patted her head. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. Relax."

Nami did as he was told. His soothing voice made her feel at ease and relax somehow. Maybe he's not as cruel as she thinks he is. Nami cuddled in Law's chest and closed her eyes. Law felt her and rested his head on her head, his face is red.

The two slept peacefully while in each others arm.

x-x-x-x The next morning! x-x-x-x

Law woke up with no one beside him. He made his way to the kitchen and saw everyone eating already.

"Good morning! We couldn't find you anywhere so we started already!" Luffy laughed.

Law shrugged and sat beside Nami. Nami glanced at his way and their eyes met. Nami blushed slightly and looked away. Law smirked inwardly because of the navigator's face.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Chopper asked Law.

"Nowhere." Law answered. "I just found a place where it's warm and comfortable."

Nami choked on her food. Robin giggled. "I'll be going to spend my time in the library tonight."

Law looked at the archaeologist and nodded, guessing that she knew something.

"Have fun then." Robin smiled.

Nami choked again. The water nearly come out from her nose, if it weren't for Sanji offering her a handkerchief.

"It'll be cold tonight." Law reminded the crew.

"So you'll be staying at your comfortable place?" Usopp said.

"Yes. It is comfortable after all." Law snickered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Here ya go! **

**One Shot from me. LawNa, everybody! **

**Don't forget to read my other stories! R&R guys! **


End file.
